


Шаги навстречу

by RkuHeko



Category: The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: Domination of the bottom, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хёбу Кёске - глава преступной международной организации эсперов, людей с паранормальными способностями. Энди Хиномия - тайный агент американской разведки, работающий под прикрытием. Их отношения начинались с чётко выверенных осторожных шагов. Но долго ли им придётся топтаться практически на месте?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаги навстречу

**Author's Note:**

> Альфа-ридер и бета: Iren.

«Катастрофа» плыла по ночной воде... Перистые облака виднелись высоко в небе, серые на чёрном. Звёзды, перемигиваясь друг с дружкой, просвечивали сквозь облачную дымку. Мерно месили океаническую воду лопасти гребных винтов, почти неслышная вибрация двигателей ощущалась только на корме и оседала сразу в костях.  
Когда Энди сходил на берег, то замечал, что ему недостаёт этого мерного гула, шума помп в трюме, тихого размеренного шороха кондиционеров и вентиляторов, а ещё - морского ветра в волосах, качки и плеска волн за кормой.  
Каждый вечер, находясь на борту «Катастрофы», он спускался в машинное отделение, чтобы отправить отчёт USEI. Таков был порядок.  
Если честно, то кое о чём он не договаривал. Главу USEI вообще-то сложно было обмануть, но у Энди это получалось.  
А вот обмануть самого Хёбу Кёске, главу международной преступной группировки PANDRA, было нереально. Хиномия и не пытался: не такой уж он великий шпион, чтобы проворачивать подобные фокусы. Так просто, окончил школу, отслужил в армии, был завербован USEI, прошел курс подготовки агента... Он - просто зеленый юнец.  
Всё его общение с Хёбу Кёске - это сложная система осторожных шагов, почти танец. Нельзя сфальшивить, нельзя солгать. Страшно оступиться и провалить всю операцию.  
Остальные эсперы, хоть и видели их каждый день, не могли обо всём догадаться. Тут надо быть телепатом, как Югири. Но девочка была ещё слишком мала, чтобы понимать такие вещи.

Первый шаг сделал сам Кёске: надел на Энди кулон с ограничителем. Не эспер и не человек, Энди Хиномия был настоящей опасностью для любого индивидуума со способностями: он блокировал чужую силу, сводя её на нет. Разумеется, расхаживать по яхте и глушить всех подряд Хёбу не мог ему позволить, одарил ограничителем, а на деле выходило, будто строгий ошейник на шее застегнул. Но ничего, пришлось это съесть. Тем более что Хёбу и сам тоже носил ограничитель. Специально снижал свою силу эспера, потому что... Ну, Хиномия далеко не сразу узнал, почему.  
Хёбу надел ему на шею кулончик, довольно улыбнулся, провёл рукой по его груди и сказал, что зайдёт вечером, потолковать. Энди кивнул. Будто бы он вообще имел право отказать, и ему тут возможность выбора предоставили.  
Слово с делом не разошлось. Кёске пришёл к нему в каюту тем же вечером, и это был очередной шаг навстречу.

«Катастрофа» плыла куда-то под покровом ночи, защищённая своей пространственной маскировкой, и куда они направлялись, Энди выяснить так и не удалось. И можно было бы, наверное, разузнать, прикинувшись дурачком, задавая глупые вопросы, но пока все мысли об операции у него из головы вылетели.  
Глава PANDRA небрежно стоял посреди его каюты и расспрашивал его о всякой ерунде, в сущности. Освоился ли? Как ему обстановка? Удалось ли завести знакомства? Нравится ли здешняя пища? Распорядок дня? Нет ли с кем-нибудь трений и разногласий?  
Энди отвечал правду, в общем-то. Он лишь о своей шпионской миссии молчал крепко-накрепко, а об остальном говорить мог сколько угодно.  
Разговор их шёл спокойно и довольно мирно: никаких поддразниваний со стороны Кёске. В какой-то момент Энди поймал на себе его магнетический взгляд и будто споткнулся об него. Глаза Кёске - это глаза взрослого, опытного мужчины, и на лице подростка они казались неуместными.  
Энди понял, что они молчат, когда прошло уже достаточно много времени. Быть может, около минуты.  
\- Что? Нравятся молоденькие? - поинтересовался вдруг Кёске. И улыбнулся узкими мальчишескими губами.  
\- Да нет, не особо как-то, - ляпнул Хиномия первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - раздалось в ответ.  
Хёбу неожиданно подошёл к нему совсем близко, почти вплотную. И когда Энди посмотрел на него вопросительно, Кёске потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его.  
Ну, как поцеловал, просто к губам его прикоснулся, и контакт этот длился не дольше пары секунд.  
Ох.  
Сказать, что Энди удивился, значит не сказать ничего. Он был ошеломлён, он был в шоке! В досье на Хёбу не было сказано, что тот спит с мужчинами. Вообще ничего не было сказано об его сексуальных предпочтениях, - такое вот неполное это было досье.  
А у Энди и не было никогда отношений с эсперами: никто из них раньше не догадывался нацепить на него ограничитель, чтобы затем затащить в кровать.  
Да и вообще... Не так уж много он успел завести отношений за свою короткую жизнь. Да и довелось ему быть до этого лишь с женщинами.  
Поэтому теперь Энди пришлось действовать исключительно по наитию: он преодолел то короткое расстояние в несколько сантиметров, что сохранялось между ними, и поцеловал Кёске в ответ. Так же коротко, так же невесомо, не раскрывая губ.  
Глаза предательски закрылись сами собой: губы у главы PANDRA оказались очень нежными. Если бы только не эта ядовитая ухмылка...  
Энди с трудом старался дышать ровно и в панике пытался просчитать, что будет дальше. Следующий ход - чей?  
После этого поцелуя они какое-то время просто стояли рядом, а потом в каюте погасло освещение. Хорошо быть, наверное, настоящим эспером: к выключателю бегать не нужно.  
Ему сделали предложение, и Энди его принял, так чего тянуть? - вот, почему, должно быть, улыбался Кёске. А погасший свет - это следующий шаг Хёбу.  
А потом его мягко подтолкнули к кровати.  
\- Снимай, - прошептал Кёске. - А вот это оставишь, - и на шее Энди звякнула цепочка с включённым ограничителем.  
Прикосновение пальцев, ладоней...  
Разумеется, какому эсперу захочется быть лишённым своих способностей. Хёбу тоже не собирался лишиться своей силы, поэтому Энди пришлось оставаться в «ошейнике».  
И он подчинился, потому что иначе... Если бы он отказался, это ведь наверняка сорвало всю миссию. Хотя нет, о миссии своей он как-то забыл.  
Сердце стучало, как проклятое. Хиномия совсем не ожидал ничего подобного, и потому волнение съело все остальные его эмоции. Ему чисто по-человечески стало страшно.  
\- Эй. Прекрати, - Кёске взял его лицо в свои ладони, - глаза Энди бегали, он был почти в панике. На нём - лишь брюки, куртку с водолазкой он уже снял. Разделся по-армейски быстро, и теперь... - Не нервничай так. Тебе понравится.  
Цепочка ограничителя холодила грудь.  
Энди виновато улыбнулся. Понравится, как же.  
Ведь… Кёске наверняка захотел его… Ну, под себя. И паника пополам с диким замешательством - меньшее, что он мог сейчас испытывать. Нужно настроиться, что придётся терпеть. Но что он, не мужик что ли? Боль - это фигня, он вытерпит.  
Кёске будто чувствовал его состояние, хотя Энди не говорил ни слова, да и внешне был почти спокоен.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - шепнул Хёбу, заглядывая ему в глаза. Он вообще часто в них смотрел. Неужели разноцветные радужки Энди - такая редкость?  
Хиномия наверное мог бы справиться с ним, оттолкнуть, сбежать, но вместо этого он только кивнул, чтобы выглядеть опытным и знающим.  
Странно, но ему, наконец, удалось себя переломить и… Потом он просто плыл по течению. Действительно, оно было хорошо.

Всё у них получалось как-то деликатно, осторожно. Зря Хиномия так разволновался.  
Кёске уложил его на кровать и сделал всё сам. Сам разобрался с приготовлениями и... Дальше тоже сам. Энди только осталось смотреть, как Хёбу опускается на него, как двигается. Он задал медленный ритм, и на таком можно продержаться очень долго. Видно, что Кёске это всё действительно любил. Наблюдать за ним - Энди неожиданно понравилось.  
В какой-то момент Хиномия разжал свои пальцы, которыми до этого цеплялся за одеяло, и попытался Кёске обнять. Тот слегка сбился, но движений своих не прекратил. Кстати, он даже не разделся толком, остался в своей форме, только пуговицы расстегнул. Энди сперва решил, что это из-за ограничителя, вшитого в воротничок школьной куртки, а потом протянул руки, раздвинул полы рубашки и увидел их. Шрамы от пуль на груди Хёбу.  
\- Не надо, - сказал Кёске, и его сила чугунной тяжестью налилась на руки Энди, принуждая опустить их обратно на кровать. Бережно, аккуратно, так что совсем не страшно оказаться полностью в его власти, - Энди к этому моменту даже и думать о своих страхах забыл. Теперь он смотрел только на шрамы. Никогда не любил ничего подобного, да и не были они красивыми или что-то там ещё, но всё равно притягивали взгляд. Их было почти не видно в полутьме каюты, но Энди знал, что шрамы от этого никуда не делись. Кёске чувствовал его взгляд, и что-то с ним происходило. Движения ускорялись, и дышать он стал чаще, и потом совершенно внезапно на Энди навалилась его сила, каменной плитой погребая под собой, а он, как дурак, только и мог, что смотреть на Кёске и думать в тот момент, какой же он красивый, когда кончает. Так ведь, идиот, и умереть бы мог. Если бы Хёбу хуже себя контролировал.  
После этого Кёске взял его в руку и довел до оргазма. Поцеловал в щёку, поблагодарил. Оделся, застегнулся на все пуговицы, сказал, что если он захочет, то можно будет ещё, и - вышел из его каюты.  
Энди ещё какое-то время лежал в кровати, смотрел в темный потолок и спрашивал себя, что вот это сейчас вообще было. Потом завернулся в одеяло и уснул.  
Очевидно, что следующий шаг был за ним.  
Вот только нужно ли его делать?

Скорей всего, Хёбу давал ему возможность спустить всё на тормозах, если он не захочет продолжения. Потому что как иначе объяснить, что два дня Кёске его откровенно избегал. Даже наедине с ним не оставался, а единственными прикосновениями его были - пинки в бассейн.  
Хиномия извёлся весь, пока решение принимал. Впрочем, разве могли быть варианты?  
Наконец, вечером третьего дня, он застал Кёске в баре.  
Они сидели и пили до поздней ночи. Хёбу - молоко, Хиномия - сок из фабричной бутылки с маркировкой PANDRA. Сок действительно был вкуснее, чем настоящий.  
\- Я тут поговорить хотел, - неловко закинул удочку Энди.  
Хёбу посмотрел на него, а потом отправил девушку-бармена отдыхать, пообещав, что они сами управятся. Когда та ушла, Кёске со вздохом сказал:  
\- Если хочешь выйти из дела, то мне придётся напомнить о твоём обещании. Так что нет, пожалуй. Не отпущу я тебя, и не проси...  
\- Да нет, - перебил его Хиномия. - Я не о том...  
Он как-то замялся, глубоко вздохнул, но так ничего не сказал, а Хёбу требовательно его всё это время рассматривал, словно нетерпеливо подгонял с ответом.  
Энди повернул ограничитель на своём кулоне. Выключил.  
\- Я вот тут подумал. Почему бы нам...  
Мелькнула усмешка на узких губах и тут же пропала. Кёске внезапно стал выглядел так, будто ему поставили трудновыполнимую задачу, а он якобы обожал бороться с трудностями.  
\- Пошли, - он отставил пустой стакан и спрыгнул со стула.

Пока они шли к каюте Хиномии, Энди успел подумать о стольких идиотских вещах, что вообще умудрился забыть, для чего они туда шли.  
Но ему Кёске живо напомнил:  
\- Учти, это тебе не даст никаких поблажек или привилегий, - заявил он, как только Хиномия прикрыл дверь.  
\- Что? В смысле... - Энди как только понял, о чём говорил Кёске, возмутился: - Мне ничего и не нужно! Я вообще никогда не смешиваю работу и личные отношения!  
\- Вот и хороший мальчик, - Хёбу улыбнулся одними губами и провёл рукой по его лицу.  
«Кто это тут ещё мальчик?!» - хотел было спросить Энди, но слова в горле застряли, вновь он позабыл о настоящем возрасте майора Хёбу. На деле выходило, что мальчик всё-таки он сам.  
Хёбу слегка нахмурился:  
\- Ну вот. Теперь моя сила на тебя не действует... Ты этого хотел? Без ограничителей... Ну, если так ты будешь чувствовать себя увереннее, почему бы нет.  
Хиномия отважно улыбнулся в ответ и полез целоваться.  
Теперь, чисто в физическом плане, он был сильнее, но это ведь, на самом деле, ничего не решало.  
\- Если что, я остановлюсь, - пообещал Энди.  
\- Не волнуйся. Если что, я тебе дам знать, - ответил Кёске, раскинул руки и упал спиной вперёд на кровать.  
Свет они так и не успели зажечь.  
\- Ну? Где ты там? - послышалось с подушек нетерпеливое.  
Энди наклонился над ним и начал его раздевать. Расстегнул воротник формы, настойчиво потянул за рукав, вынуждая снять куртку. Кёске глубоко вздохнул, избавляясь от неё. Брюки, боксёры, манжеты рубашки... Нет, саму рубашку он снимать отказался, остался в ней.  
Насмешливо глядел на Хиномию снизу вверх, поднимал руки, оглаживая его бока, живот, плечи.  
\- Быстрее давай, - не удержался наконец и приказал.  
Энди как раз снова затормозил, выдавая свою нерешительность. С поцелуями у него не очень хорошо получалось, и это нервировало, потому что в глазах Хёбу хотелось выглядеть на высоте. Нужно пробовать получше, - решил Энди - и начал пробовать.  
Уголок губ, острый подбородок, кромка рта - он прикасался к ним по очереди короткими поцелуями, дразнил и тянул время, пока Кёске не схватил его за волосы на затылке, заставляя нагнуть голову. Сам раскрыл его губы своими и поцеловал так жадно и глубоко, что у Энди на пару секунд вообще сознание отключилось. Пришлось зажмуриться. Энди оторвался первым, шумно втянув воздух ртом, стараясь надышаться. Потом наклонил голову обратно, снова находя губы Кёске, и уже сам поцеловал его, стараясь копировать. Толкнулся языком в его губы, и те послушно раскрылись, пропуская. Сохранять трезвую голову с Хёбу не получалось совершенно. Жадный Кёске, его влажный и податливый рот, горячее и худое тело в объятиях, слишком решительные действия; опытный. Кёске прикусил его нижнюю губу, осторожно посасывая, и Энди издал жалобный стон. Как-то это всё было слишком для него.  
\- Ну что, нацеловался уже? - насмешливо прошептал майор.  
Или Энди только послышалась эта насмешка. Он постарался разглядеть лицо Кёске, но в полутьме не смог, а ещё ему почудилось, что молния пробежала по волосам Хёбу.  
\- Нет, - упрямо ответил Хиномия. Раз уж он сегодня главный, то...  
А Кёске всё же сильный был, невзирая на свою кажущуюся мальчишескую хрупкость. Энди внезапно толкнуло на бок, и они перекатились по кровати к стене. Переборка больно ударила в плечо. Пальцы Хёбу держали крепко. Не успел он усесться верхом, как Энди коротко усмехнулся и перекатил их обратно.  
\- Сегодня я сверху, - сообщил он, ухмыляясь.  
\- Ну так давай скорее, - с Кёске невозможно было нормально разговаривать, он постоянно вынуждал его на ответные действия.  
«Тебя весело дразнить», - Энди эти слова накрепко запомнил.  
Сейчас, пока они возились, Кёске умудрился обхватить Энди ногами. Почувствовав на себе его руку, Энди тут же растерял всё веселье, выдохнул рвано, прерывисто, пальцы в кулаки сжал.  
\- Ну, тихо-тихо. Осторожно, - раздалось над ухом.  
Энди скрипнул зубами. При одной только мысли, что сейчас нужно будет сделать, он почти кончал. А тут ещё сам Хёбу добавлял. Такой открытый, откровенный, и ещё приказывает.  
\- Давай, медленно...  
Энди чувствовал, как его направляют внутрь, и послушно старался помедленнее, хотя получалось плохо. Ему хотелось так чтобы сразу и быстро, и сильно... Он толкнулся больше, чем было нужно, и Кёске вздрогнул, зажимаясь. Энди шепнул тихо и невнятно «Прости», и это явно не могло спасти положения.  
Несколько секунд они просто лежали, тяжело дыша. Потом Энди осторожно попросил, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в шею Кёске:  
\- Скажи, когда будет можно.  
Хёбу кивнул, и его волосы щекотно мазнули Энди по носу.  
Можно оказалось почти сразу.  
Кёске направлял его, заставляя менять силу и скорость движений. Не так резко. Помедленнее. Да, глубже. Сильнее. Вот, сделай так же ещё раз.  
Он обхватил его коленями, раскрывшись так полно, что Энди входил в него, совершенно теряя голову. Ни выдержки, ни терпения у него не было. А даже если б и были...  
\- Я скоро уже не смогу, - сдерживаясь из последних сил, задыхаясь, выговорил Энди.  
\- Блин, сопляк! - прорычал Хёбу в ответ, запрокидывая голову.  
Энди сжал кулаки, опираясь ими о кровать по обе стороны от головы Кёске.  
\- Как ты сказал?  
Ему видно было, как то и дело мелькают фиолетовые молнии в седых волосах, как глаза светятся в темноте. Ох уж эти эсперы. Ох уж этот Хёбу.  
Кёске мотнул головой, зажмурившись. Потом закинул руки, схватившись за плечи Энди, скользя пальцами по влажной коже. Они оба были взмокшие и тяжело дышали. И рубашка Хёбу вся измялась между ними.  
Энди повернул голову, целуя пальцы Кёске, сжавшиеся на его руке. Запястье у него было тонкое, почти полупрозрачное.  
Кёске вскинул на него глаза. Ничего не произнёс, ни слова. Только выгнул спину, подставляясь под толчки Энди, встречая каждый. Энди сразу же сбился с ритма, ускорился, сходя с ума, закусывая свои губы, не отводя взгляда...  
Он простонал, не сдержавшись, зажмурился всё-таки и кончил. Кёске почти сразу потянул его на себя, локти у Энди подломились, он упал сверху, шумно дыша ему в волосы, и всё никак было не перевести дыхание. Одна рука Кёске зарылась ему в волосы на затылке, другая... Энди чуть приподнялся, давая доступ. Кёске хватило всего на минуту, должно быть. Энди поцеловал его в напряжённую шею, ключицы, добрался до груди, и тогда Кёске кончил. Сжимая его внутри, вздрагивая...  
Энди ткнулся губами в его рот, вместе с воздухом воруя поцелуй.  
\- ...ну?..  
Кёске, ещё не придя в себя, невнятно шепнул:  
\- Молчи.  
Энди улыбнулся и замолчал. Осторожно отодвинулся, оставляя Кёске нехотя, лёг рядом, на бок. Смотрел сперва на Хёбу, а потом перевёл взгляд на более безопасный во всех отношениях потолок. Лицо Кёске ещё недавно разгладившееся и спокойное, становилось более жёстким. Глядишь, сейчас заставит его надеть обратно ограничитель, и сам оденется и уйдёт. Нет, потолок был гораздо безопаснее.  
\- Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, - сказал, наконец, Хёбу, садясь на постели и облокачиваясь на подушки.  
Энди сразу почувствовал себя неприлично обрадованным.  
\- Минут через двадцать? - уточнил он, косясь на Кёске в мятой рубашке.  
\- Посмотрим, - уклончиво ответил Хёбу, оборачиваясь к нему. - Посмотрим.  
Они оба улыбались.  
«Катастрофа» всё так же шла по ночному океану, оставляя за кормой километры и километры пустой чёрной воды.  
Похоже, идти навстречу друг другу можно было до бесконечности долго. И их обоих это устраивало.


End file.
